Mapmaking Tips
Mapmaking is a very subjective art. There is no correct way to make a map. However, looking at the most succesful maps in public and competitive rotation, one can see common attributes. Although they don't always necessarily have to be followed, in general, these four properties should be thought of when making and refining a map. Always remember to consider chasiness, flow, balance, and fun in a 4v4 environment and make adjustments accordingly: Chasiness Maps that involve chasing the whole game aren't particularly fun. That being said, being chasey isn't necessarily a bad thing. Many people would argue that the best maps are the ones that manage to make chasing fun. A good map has a good mix of contain defence and potential for snipes. Some questions to consider regarding chasiness: Will chasing always be done in the same fashion or will there be different ways for defenders to act? How easy is it for one or two defenders to contain and/or return an escaped flag carrier. Does the flag carrier have a lot of options in terms of boosts or bombs that they can use to blow by defenders? Flow When thinking about how a map will flow, it's best to think about it in a 4v4 setting. How does gameplay usually flow in a 4v4 setting? Is it usually very fast-paced or slow and deliberate? Does the map cater more towards quick grabs and captures or methodical carrying until an opportunity arises? Does the map push you toward any one area or side at the expense of another? Will every area of the map be used in every game? However, the single best way to determine how well a map flows is in a 4v4 test. Balance Balance is the key to making sure the map is fair and fun for both offence and defence. There are many things to consider or be wary of when desiging a map. Is the map catered too heavily toward offence or defence? Does offence have enough tools in order to make a clean grab and escape base? Does defence have enough tools to catch up to an escaped flag carrier? How hard is it to return a flag carrier, or inversely, how hard is it to stay alive as a flag carrier? Fun By far the most important aspect of mapmaking is making sure the map is fun to roll around on. For a map to be fun it has to have some elements of risk and originality. In the way of risks, there are boost and bomb routes, as well as risk/reward choices. A prime example of such a choice is the top gate on GeoKoala. In terms of originality, this can be in the form of a new gimmick such as the portals on Transilio. Other ways to make a map fun are encouraging a different strategy, as best exemplified by Thinking With Portals, changing up how the base is guarded, like on Smirk, or simply by using a new shape.